Tyson Granger
Tyson Granger is the main character of the Beyblade series. Even though he uses his Bit-Beast named Dragoon. He can make upgrades to his blade by letting Kenny upgrade the blade. He is a member of the Bladebreakers and his friends are Kenny, Max Tate, Kai Hiwatari, and Ray Kon. His Bit Beast is Dragoon. Although he is the best Blader, he is not the leader of the Bladebreakers. He was voiced by Motoko Kumai who is famous voicing as Syaoran Li from Cardcaptor Sakura series in the Japanese version and Marlowe Gardiner-Heslin in the English version. Personality and Relationships Tyson is a strong-willed Blader who is not afraid to speak his mind and in doing so, he seems to get into more trouble than most kids his age but he handles those troubles very easily. Tyson is famous for his sense of humor which declines with each passing season until he becomes a young man Beyblading seriously. Tyson is a really popular person in the series. He had a lot of fans, even when he was an amateur. When he first won the regional tournament, many people picked up Beyblading just to be like him and defeat him. He has a lot of fans in his school as shown in [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Beyblade_V-Force Beyblade V-Force], much to Hilary 's dismay. Although he is popular, he doesn't seem to have many close friends outside of his Beyblading ones. His closest friend throughout the series has been Kenny whom he goes to school with. But later, through the series he has developed very unique relationship with Kai, who became his closest friend. Outside of Beyblade, Tyson doesn't make friends easily because of his aggressive nature, but he usually leaves a profound effect on the ones he does, completely changing their attitudes and way of life. Physical Appearance In Beyblade, Tyson has black hair, blue eyes, and peach skin. He wore a backwards red, blue and white hat, an open red jacket (with white collars), yellow buttons, a yellow shirt under it, brown gloves covering the whole hand except the fingers, blue shorts, long white socks and shoes that were red, white and yellow. In V-Force however, all the characters obtained a major redesign, including Tyson. Tyson's eyes turned to brown, but he kept the black hair, got lighter skin, but still kept the backwards hat (except the white part turned red), kept the open jacket, however the yellow buttons were removed but the collar was kept. He kept the yellow shirt but with longer sleeves, the gloves turned blue, his shorts were replaced with grey jeans and his shoes were red, grey and blue colored. In G-Revolution, he received a minor redesign. His gloves turned a darker blue. His red jacket received short sleeves with white highlights; covering his yellow t-shirt long sleeves which were removed. He obtained a blue and yellow Beyblade container on his left arm and received new red and white shoes. He also replaced his grey jeans with dark blue ones. Family *'Hiro Granger': Tyson's older brother, a wise Beyblader with much knowledge to offer in Beyblade: G-Revolution. He also has a counterpart; Jin of the Gale. Hiro first taught Tyson how to play Beyblade. In the manga, Hiro initially joined the BEGA League as Brooklyn's coach, but later assisted in helping to re-establish the BBA after proving to Boris that his organization was a way for Tyson and his friends to improve their skills. His Bit-Beast is called Metal Driger. *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Granger Mr. Granger]: Tyson's father, an archaeologist who is dedicated to finding out how Bit-Beasts work, where they came from and why they are in Beyblades themselves, and travels all over the world to find his answers. *'Mrs. Granger': Tyson's mother, he himself knows very little about her as she died when Tyson was only four months old due to an unknown disease. *'Ryu "Grandpa" Granger': Tyson's grandfather, a samurai dojo trainer, who raised Tyson in his early years. *'Makoto Granger': Tyson's son in the manga. He appears in the chapter and is seen battling Kai's son,Gou and Ray's daughter, Rin. Skills While he is determined and strong of spirit in battle, Tyson can be rash and take too many risks. Tyson isn't very good at Beyblade customization and sometimes lacks common sense. Tyson's beyblades uses special attacks that take on the form of a dragon, and they are generally one of the fiercest, more powerful beyblades around. They use the wind element. Dragoons Beyblades are known to get better with each model possibly describing how Tyson develops as he grows up and learns from his mistakes. Tyson's Bit Beast is Dragoon. Tyson and his Bit-Beast Dragoon share a bond that is legendary throughout the series. His Bit-Beast often gains more power due to his vigor and endless supply of confidence, coupled with his ability to push himself to unimaginable levels. Tyson seems to get his strange skills from his Dragoon Beyblade, such as being able to outrun dogs and cars. In the final episode of G-Revolution, the shared power between himself and Dragoon, giving him the ability to fly for the duration of his battle with Brooklyn. This could also have been an effect of Brooklyn's alternate dimension. Beyblades Even though the Beyblades of the F-Dynasty and the HMS beyblades can spin left, Tyson's series of Beyblades are the only ones which exclusively use the left-spin gear. Spin Gear *Dragoon Grip Attacker - Vanishing Attack *Dragoon Storm - Storm Attack *Dragoon Fighter - Phantom Hurricane *Dragoon Fighter U.V. Magnacore System *Dragoon Victory - Victory Tornado *Dragoon Victory 2 - Hyper Victory Tornado *Dragoon Victory 2 U.V. -Victory Tornado, Hyper Victory Tornado. Engine Gear *Dragoon Galaxy - Galaxy Storm, Twin Tornado Attack (Only with Daichi). *Dragoon Galaxy Turbo - Galaxy Turbo Twister, Dragoon Tank (Only with Daichi) Hard Metal System *Dragoon Metal Storm - Evolution Storm. *Dragoon Metal Storm U.V - Galaxy Storm, Galaxy Turbo Twister, Evolution Storm. Burst System (Beyblade Rising Manga) *Dragoon Storm Wing Xtreme - Storm Attack *Dragoon Phantom.Gravity Variable - Phantom Hurricane Similar Heroes *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Naruto (Naruto) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh) *Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh) Gallery tumblr_mpa1u0ehAc1qcp4aro1_500.jpg|Tyson and his Beyblade dragoon TYSON BLOOD.png|Tyson bleeding TYSONGOKU.png|Tyson and Goku Tyson Punches Kai.png|Tyson hits Kai 640px-Takao_017.jpg|Tyson giving a thumbs-up TYSON EATING FUNNY.png|Tyson eating funny depressed tyson.png|Sad Tyson tumblr_n11h18i5MG1rja3cwo1_1280.jpg|Tyson in a Beybattle 893c152a9e08d877d906969244e6fd2e.jpeg|Tyson in the manga tyson injured arm.png|Tyson's injured arm 1475864_556425294435738_2014060509_n.jpg|Max and Tyson tyson angred.png|Tyson angry Hilary & Tyson in Boat.jpg|Tyson & Hilary Tachibana a in boat tumblr_n3jaxveVU81txa62uo1_500.gif|Tyson attacking tysonpunched.png Tyson, Kenny, Max & Ray (Ep. 20).jpg|Tyson, Kenny, Max & Ray try to avoid the lasers Bladebreakers (Ep. 10).jpg|Bladebreakers in an Asian tournament Tyson with Max and Ray.png TAKAO_KINOMIYA.png File:Dream_mix_tv_world_fighters_01.jpg| Category:Anime Heroes Category:Beyblade Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Heroes Category:Leaders Category:The Chosen One Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Dimwits Category:Neutral Good Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Big Good Category:Strong-Willed Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tricksters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Messiah Category:Humanoid Category:Protectors Category:Parents Category:Suicidal Category:Nurturer Category:One-Man Army Category:Falsely Accused Category:Successful Category:The Icon Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Dragons Category:Determinators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Male Category:Role Models Category:Global Protection Category:Martyr Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Unwanted Category:Charismatic Category:Sympathetic Category:Berserkers Category:Selfless Category:Kids Category:Self-Aware Category:Hope Bringer Category:Summoners Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Rescuers Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Betrayed Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Supernatural Heroes